Marshal
The Marshal= The Marshals of the Republic consist of high ranking members of the United Republic Airforce, experienced, composed, and competent, but too old to fly an aircraft. This does not mean in any way that these former fighter pilots are of no use however, as they serve a significant role in the frontlines. In times of peace, A marshal had often spent his time hunting wild game and deer in the various forests of north america to ignore the fact he could no longer enjoy the times among the clouds. Now redrafted in times of war, The Federal army has made use of the Marshal's hunting ability by providing the best and relatively expensive sniper rifle they could find: The Springfield M1903-AT With sophisticated communication gear on their backs and geographical intuition built from years of experience, the Marshals can also aide their younger counterparts by pinpointing coordinates to do strafing and bombing runs. With the presence of marshals, it has been said by the pilots themselves that they have witnessed a high percentage of efficiency and confidence on the field. As the great war becomes more chaotic, it is predicted that the presence of a upper ranking officer in the front line will over all increase morale for enlisted troopers, perhaps more so than the presence of the "Angels", whom grunts have found much joy in observing as "eye-candies". Regardless of the opinions of lowly troopers, the officers who are able to afford the aide of the marshals have come to appreciate the composed nature of these soldiers. |-| Skins and Variations= No skins. |-| Strategy and Tips= The Marshal is a unit of similar capability to the Store bought 'Angel" He is Equal in Health, Mobility, and Sight range to the Angel but his abilities are far more dangerous. 1. He possesses a Springfield Sniper rifle that deals Hunting damage (30-50 LOS) making him a capable unit for taking on beasts and infantry. While not as powerful as some True Anti infantry, like the GI SMG burst or Jumper grease guns. His range is much greater so you won't have to worry about counter attacks from other units of short range. 2. What really makes him shine, however, is his Airstrike ability. a (100-140Dmg) Rocket run from a P-51 at an equal range to a angel. His Airstrike has a high vehicle crit chance with a 50% chance of Death from above. In other words, if you are up against Soviet or European tanks, The marshal is an Excellent soldier against tanks from range. His only drawbacks is that his Airstrike ability has a 2 turn cooldown with a lower effectiveness to Infantry, and he is as equally fragile to a Angel. So its important that he stays behind a good distance from the front, Out of any Artillery ranges just like you would do with an Angel. Once you put some distance between him and them, He can snipe them or Bomb them to submission. Category:Units Category:United Republic